Who's On The Phone?
by Deathday1313
Summary: Akihiko needs inspiration and visits Nowaki so he can continue writing. Hiroki is lecturing but his phone is ringing. Misaki and Shinobu are in his class and are really jealous. Why you ask? Then please read on and find out! There is swearing involved and sexual references! If you're used to that, then please, be my guest and hope you enjoy! All Junjou Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna-san!~ I am truly a horrible author, not updating and just continuing on something else…I'm so horrible T_T Please enjoy this though…it's Junjou Romantica~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY**

Misaki stumbled into his English class and landed face-flat on the floor.

"OI! Takahashi! You're late!" An ill-tempered teacher yelled at him.

"Gomenasai Kamijou-sensei…I was…" Misaki stopped there because he obviously wasn't going to say, 'Oh, I nearly got sexually harassed _again _by The Great Lord Usami Akihiko.' nah, no way in hell he'd do that.

"Save your breath, you're lucky you're on time, NOW GET TO YOUR SEAT!" Kamijou-sensei's booming voice echoed across the walls leaving all the students to cower in fear.

"Y-yes Kamijou-sensei…" Misaki scrammed to his seat and quietly sat down.

_Sigh…_it's going to be a long day…

* * *

**AT AKIHIKO'S APARTMENT (IS IT REALLY AN APARTMENT?! IT'S HUGE!)**

Akihiko fell on the couch and took off his glasses after staring at the computer for so long. He really needed some new material, and so he tried to get fill of Misaki to get the brain going but Misaki had the chance to escape before Akihiko could try to pull Misaki's pants down.

"Hm…maybe I should call Hiroki to get some material for the Junai series." He thought out loud but decided against it, he could be teaching his class at the moment, then…why not Nowaki? Wait. He doesn't even know his number! Akihiko sighed then sat up. Maybe he could go to Hiroki's apartment? Yeah, maybe that would work. And so, he grabbed his coat and left for his apartment.

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY**

Shinobu saw a boy stumble into class and scram to his seat once the teacher started yelling at him. Now, the same boy is getting a huge scolding for falling asleep halfway during the lesson.

"OI! WAKE UP YOU HALF-ASSED STUDENT!" Shinobu's sensei started throwing items at the boy, in which the boy ducked under his table. Shinobu knew who he was; he was the kid driving with that Usami guy in the red sports car, what was his name? Oh yeah, that Takahashi Misaki kid.

"GOMENASAI SENSEI! I WON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!" Shinobu felt a tinge of sympathy for the boy, but maybe it was because he really hated his sensei, who was caught with Miyagi in a few…awkward positions…

"YOU BETTER!" the Devil Kamijou then regained his composure and continued on with his lesson while Shinobu look out of the window and leaving Takahashi to shakily go to his seat.

* * *

**AT HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

"Usami-san?" Nowaki's words were filled with surprise yet a tinge of bitterness. Akihiko didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Kusama-kun." Akihiko gave a small wave to the tall man.

"What do you need?" Nowaki gestured Akihiko inside before grabbing a drink for them.

"I have a writer's block **(AN: Like me T_T)** so can you help me?" Akihiko asked before sipping his tea.

"No problems, I can help you, what is the story about?"

"It's a BL novel full of sex." This sentence alone made Nowaki spit out the tea in his mouth.

"*cough cough* Excuse me?" Nowaki wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Well…I've been trying to write up something but nothing comes to mind." Akihiko explained with both hands tucked under his chin.

"And what do you need me for?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the Seme in bed, right?" This caused Nowaki to spit out his tea a second time.

"See? Hit the nail on the head." Akihiko smirked.

"*cough cough* Okay, okay, what is it that you want?" Nowaki wiped his mouth with his sleeve before setting down his cup of tea.

"Inspire me. Ring up Hiroki and let's see what goes on from there." Nowaki raised an eyebrow at Akihiko.

"What do I get in return?" Akihiko smirked then held up a small green photo album.

"Hiroki's photos from when he was a child." Nowaki's eyes widened. _Oh my god, THE photos from when Hiro-san was a kawaii child?! _Nowaki started fanboying in his mind about Hiroki until Akihiko clicked his fingers in front of Nowaki's face.

"So…you'll do it?"

"Sure! No problems! But what should I say?" Nowaki asked.

"Well, it's a BL novel so maybe try do some phone sex." Akihiko stated bluntly. Nowaki's jaw dropped.

"You, Usami-san, have a very dirty mind."

"Says the lover who I bet fantasises about Hiroki in a maid dress and yukata." Akihiko countered.

"…Touché…" Nowaki dialled Hiroki's number and waited for him to answer.

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY**

During his lecture, Hiroki's phone rang. All the students' heads perked up at the sound of his phone.

"What the…?" Shinobu wondered who would ring him up. Miyagi? Jealousy welled up inside him. _I hope it's not Miyagi… _

"Ugh, students, talk between yourself for a moment." And Hiroki answered his phone without checking the caller's ID.

"Hello?"

"_HHHIIIIIIRRRROOOOOKKKKKKIIIIII!" _Nowaki practically yelled into the phone. Hiroki inched his phone away from his ear.

"Baka! How many times have I told you not to call me by my first name?!" Shinobu glared at Hiroki who in turn glared back. _So it's Miyagi… _Shinobu pretended to be talking to his friends but actually listened in on the conversation.

"_But Hiroki~~ sounds so erotic…"_ Hiroki blushed a deep red. Misaki glanced over to Hiroki with an eyebrow raised. _Hm…is it Usagi-san? Usagi-san told me that Kamijou-sensei was his childhood friend so it would make sense…but why is he blushing? _Hiroki spotted Misaki looking at him and then threw his lecture book at him.

"BAKAYAROU! TAKAHASHI! LEARN SOME MANNERS!" Hiroki gritted his teeth.

"GOMENASAI KAMIJOU-SENSEI!" Misaki rubbed his head.

"_Oh…Hiroki…." _Hiroki began to become flustered at Nowaki's voice.

"_I want in you sooooo badly…" _Hiroki swallowed convulsively.

"Look, please don't bother me when I'm lecturing, how many times have you done that?" Shinobu gritted his teeth. _Miyagi, stop flirting with him!_

* * *

**AT HIROKI'S APARMENT**

Nowaki inched the phone away from his ear.

"_BAKAYAROU! TAKAHASHI! LEARN SOME MANNERS!"_

"_GOMENASAI KAMIJOU-SENSEI!" _Akihiko noticed the voice.

"Is that…Misaki?" Akihiko pinched the bridge of his nose, he was clearly aware that Misaki is easily able to take things the wrong way…especially after telling him that Hiroki was his childhood friend. _Damn, this is complicating things way too much…_

* * *

**Sooo…did you like it? Please review! And I'll try my hardest to update my other stories! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYA! CHAPTER 2! BANZAI! I feel bad for Shinobu and Misaki, they are jealous~~ When really Nowaki is on the other side of the phone lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY**

"_Aww….Hiroki~~~~~ don't spoil the fun~" _Hiroki was really starting to have trouble right now, and what I mean by trouble, I mean trouble _down there_. And not only that, the Takatsuki kid is glaring at him because he thinks he's on the phone with Miyagi!

"Look, please leave me alone, I have some kid looking at me because he thinks I'm on the phone with-" Hiroki stopped his sentence. If Nowaki ends up knowing that the kid is looking at them because he thinks he's on the phone with Miyagi, who knows what could happen! The worst case scenario is that Nowaki runs to university and ends up punching the crap out of Miyagi…yeah…not good.

"_Then let him look…Hiro-san." _Nowaki whispered in a husky voice which made Hiroki start to harden. Misaki glanced at Hiroki again. _Is Usagi-san….DOING PHONE SEX WITH HIM?! _Misaki took a glance at the bulge in Hiroki's pants, same did Shinobu. _MIYAGI! GET OFF THE PHONE! _

Hiroki was in _really _bad trouble.

**AT HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

* * *

"_Look, please leave me alone, I have some kid looking at me because he thinks I'm on the phone with-" _Akihiko looked over at Nowaki, who looked really jealous. _Yep…this may have not been a good idea… _Then suddenly Akihiko's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_U-um…Usagi-san?" _It was Misaki. Akihiko pinched the bridge of his nose; he couldn't obviously tell him that he was trying to get some inspiration for his novel. Nah, he'd be screwed.

"Misaki, I'm very busy at the moment, please ring me up later."

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNVERSITY**

Misaki felt an emotion well up inside him. Yeah, he was jealous of Hiroki. REALLY jealous.

"Um...why? Are you talking to someone else?" Misaki glanced at Hiroki…actually…more like glanced at an incoming book.

"TAKAHASHI! DON'T RING UP PEOPLE DURING CLASS!" Hiroki threw a book at Misaki.

"SORRY KAMIJOU-SENSEI!" Misaki hung up on Akihiko.

* * *

**AT HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

Akihiko inched the phone away from his ear. It seemed that Hiroki yelled at him for ringing him up. Akihiko put away his phone and then looked over to Nowaki who looked like he just saw Death itself. _What happened?_

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY**

"_Hiiirrroookkiiii~~ Come home right now~~" _Nowaki whined. Hiroki was seriously pissed now.

"Goddammit, hang up the phone or else we're breaking up." Yeah, Hiroki went there. Hiroki waited for some retort or something…but nothing. Hiroki panicked; surely he didn't take it THAT seriously.

* * *

**AT HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

Akihiko mouthed these words to Nowaki.

"What did he say?" Nowaki mouthed these words back.

"Hiro-san will break up with me if I don't hang up." Akihiko gave Nowaki a 'What the fuck?!' look before snatching the phone off him.

"Oi, Hiroki, go ahead, dump him, he's mine afterwards." It was Nowaki's turn to give a 'What the fuck?!' look at Akihiko. Nowaki tried to retrieve the phone back but Akihiko pushed him to the ground and pinned him with his foot.

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY**

"EH?! AKIHIKO! Oi! You can't do that! I thought you were dating that Taka kid!" **(AN: Lol, I had to go with 'Taka' because if Hiroki yelled 'Takahashi' everyone would know that Misaki was gay)** Both Shinobu and Misaki perked their heads up. _So it is Usagi-san! _Misaki thought. _Miyagi isn't on the phone…what the-?! _Shinobu concluded then that Hiroki was on the phone with Miyagi earlier but now this 'Akihiko' person took the phone off Miyagi.

"BAKA! GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE!" Hiroki boomed.

* * *

**AT HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

Nowaki is still struggling under Akihiko's foot.

"_BAKA! GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE!" _Akihiko sighed.

"No, now, go ahead and hang up and he's mine." What Hiroki yelled next shocked both Akihiko and Nowaki.

"_NO! FUCK OFF! HE'S MINE! I LOVE HIM!" _

"H-Hiro-san?" Nowaki beamed happiness.

"_THAT'S IT! KAMIJOU-SENSEI! MIYAGI IS MINE! FUCK OFF!" _Akihiko paled. Nowaki gave a questioning look at Akihiko.

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY**

"NO! FUCK OFF! HE'S MINE! I LOVE HIM!" Hiroki yelled. All the students stopped their talking to gape at Hiroki. Shinobu couldn't stand it anymore; he stood up from his chair and yelled at Hiroki.

"THAT'S IT! KAMIJOU-SENSEI! MIYAGI IS MINE! FUCK OFF!" Misaki clearly understood that the Takatsuki kid was clearly confused. And then stood up to run and snatch the phone off Hiroki.

"OI! TAKAHASHI! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"KUSO USAGI GET THE FUCK OFF THE PHONE!" Hiroki paled, Misaki knew that it was Usagi-san.

"You idiot! Miyagi was on the phone!" Shinobu yelled from his desk.

"NO IT WAS USAGI-SAN!" Misaki yelled back.

"Oh! Tell Usami-sensei I said hi!~" Sumi-senpai shouted at Misaki.

"_ARE YOU HANGING WITH THAT SENPAI OF YOURS AGAIN?!" _Akihiko yelled. Hiroki looked over at Misaki.

"Shut up Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled into the phone.

"It's Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled.

"It's Usagi-san!"

"NO MIYAGI!"

"USAGI-SAN!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! NO! IT'S NOT MIYAGI! YES! IT WAS AKIHIKO BEFORE! BUT IT WAS NOWAKI WHO RANG UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Hiroki was REALLY pissed at this moment; he pretty much looked like Death itself. All the students except Sumi-senpai, Shinobu and Misaki cowered in fear. Misaki put the phone on loudspeaker so Hiroki and Shinobu could hear.

* * *

**AT HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

Nowaki finally was freed from being down and snatched the phone back from Akihiko.

"Oi, Kusama-kun, I don't think that's-" Akihiko knew it was too late, he already sealed his fate.

"HIROOOOO-SAAANNN!~~~ I LOVE YOU TOO! NOW ONCE YOU COME HOME I'LL KICK USAMI-SAN OUT AND WE CAN HAVE SEX!" Akihiko slowly sat down on the dining table chair. Yep, he's screwed.

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY**

Hiroki was blushing a deep red and glared at Misaki, Shinobu started laughing and rolling down the stairs and Misaki just stood there, wide-eyed, knowing that he was going to get a beating soon. The whole class stayed silent, waiting for what would happen next. Hiroki was at his limit, but he sighed, and spoke calmly.

"Takahashi, why don't you hang up and hand me that phone?" Hiroki held his hand out. By this time Shinobu calmed down and looked over to Misaki, who was shaking in his spot.

"S-s-s-sure…K-K-K-Kamijou-sensei…" Misaki hung up the phone and slowly walked over to Hiroki. Who knows what happened after that…

* * *

**AT HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

"Oh, he hung up." Nowaki glanced at the phone then shut it. Nowaki looked over to Akihiko who was holding out the photo album and rubbing his forehead. Nowaki gladly took it and glanced inside.

"Um…Usami-san, what's going to happen to you?"

"I, am going to get a huge beating from Hiroki. Thanks for the help though, it actually inspired me. See ya Kusama-kun." Akihiko slowly shut the door. Who knows what happened to him afterwards…

* * *

**THE END! Or…do you want to know what happens to Shinobu, Misaki and Akihiko? Review and tell me! Bye for now!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! Sorry for the long wait! So many people have reviewed and said they wanted another chapter! So here it is! Hope you enjoy! And now I added Miyagi in cause I felt bad for leaving him out lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**And watch out for Hiroki's mouth!**

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY**

Hiroki slowly pressed the hang-up button, and closed his eyes. Misaki was seriously scared, Shinobu was starting to worry, while Sumi-senpai just watched in amusement. Hiroki slowly picked up a book and…

"TAKAHASHIIIIII! I WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE YOUR UNIVERSITY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Hiroki threw anything he had in his grasp while Misaki had to defend himself from the incoming books, rubbers, rulers and students…wait…STUDENTS?!

"KAMIJOU-SENSEI! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Hiroki threw Shinobu at Misaki.

"OW! Shit…" Shinobu landed on top of Misaki.

"…please…get off…can't…breathe…" Misaki started to wheeze and then Shinobu rolled off him. Misaki scrambled to stand up but was taken down again.

"OW!" Misaki rubbed his back and realised that Hiroki struck him with a 1-metre ruler.

"I know Kendo, so you should be very afraid of me." Hiroki glowered down at him. Misaki tried to stand up again but was hit back down again.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?! IT'S KUSO USAGI'S FAULT! HIT HIM!" Misaki yelled. Hiroki thought for a moment then grabbed Misaki's arm and sped off to his car. Shinobu slowly sat up and saw the catastrophe that Hiroki has made. Books thrown everywhere, pencils and pens snapped and broken, and even some of the students are bruised after being thrown.

* * *

**AT AKIHIKO'S APARTMENT**

Akihiko slowly shut the door and sighed. He walked over to his study and decided to write another instalment of the story. After a while he left the computer and laid down on the couch.

"Yep…I'll be dead in a few minutes…" Akihiko muttered, and went for a nap.

* * *

**IN HIROKI'S CAR (YEAH I THINK HE HAS A DRIVER'S LICENSE XD)**

Hiroki gripped the steering wheel while Misaki sunk further down into the passenger's seat. Soon enough Hiroki's phone rang.

"Hello?" Hiroki answered the phone.

"_HIROOOO-SANNN! Where are you? I'm at the university." _Nowaki replied in a cheerful tone.

"Baka, I'm driving to Akihiko's apartment." Hiroki replied through gritted teeth.

"_Oh, are you? Well then I'll go back home!" _and then what Nowaki spoke next made Hiroki start driving faster to Akihiko's apartment.

"_Aww, you're so cute when you were younger!" _You couldn't even _imagine _how much Hiroki was angry.

"Please go back to the apartment, I'll go home later." Hiroki replied coolly. Then Nowaki spoke in a lower, husky tone.

"_Alright then, I'll be waiting for you…" _and with that, Nowaki hung up.

"…jeez…" Hiroki hid his eyes behind his fringe. Sometimes, Nowaki can be too much for him to handle, he loved that blue-haired idiot so much.

* * *

**AT AKIHIKO'S APARTMENT**

Akihiko was still snoozing when Misaki and Hiroki arrived. Hiroki kicked the door down.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Hiroki grabbed all the items he could find and threw them at Akihiko.

"Uh-huh." Akihiko was hit badly, but he managed to keep a poker face. Misaki noted the tiredness of Akihiko, and realized he needed to stop Hiroki, NOW.

"Uh…um…Kamijou-sensei." Misaki poked Hiroki's arm.

"TAKAHASHI! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Hiroki was long gone now, all you can see is the Devil Kamijou. Misaki glanced over to Akihiko, who just might punch Hiroki across the room.

"Hiroki…get the fuck out…now." Hiroki understood that Akihiko was half-asleep, but still persisted.

"Bakarayou! Now all my students know I'm gay, and it's your fault!" Hiroki was then pushed against the wall.

"Ow…" Hiroki opened his eyes to see Akihiko really close to his face.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Akihiko moved his hand up Hiroki's shirt.

"Hah?! Baka! Get your perverted hands off me!" Hiroki struggled. Akihiko was really bored of all the violent acts and just felt like messing with Hiroki. He had to admit, it's quite amusing. But then another person ran into Akihiko's apartment.

"SENSEI! WHERE'S THE NEXT INSTALMENT OF THE STORY?!" Aikawa-san was ready to kill Akihiko any moment while Hiroki just blinked in blushed in embarrassment. Misaki just sighed in relief that it wasn't him that was getting assaulted and then caught by Aikawa-san.

"Already done, I just have Hiroki here to help me check the flow of the chapter." Akihiko replied calmly. Hiroki was yelling protests and was saying that he was here to bash Akihiko up. Hiroki wriggled out of Akihiko's grasp.

"AHA! I FIGURED IT OUT!" Hiroki pointed a finger at Akihiko.

"You had a writer's block, so you must've asked Takahashi-kun to 'help you' or something, that was why he was late. And then you drove to my apartment so Nowaki could help you! And that's why Nowaki acted weirdly over the phone! And on my way here Nowaki rang me up saying that I was so cute when I was younger, and then I knew you must've bribed Nowaki with my baby photos!" Akihiko lit a cigarette.

"Well done, Hiroki, I'm impressed."

"Baka, just don't do that again!" And with that, Hiroki stormed out of the apartment.

"Sensei! Is it done?!" Akihiko handed her over the next instalment and pushed her out the door. After doing so he grabbed Misaki and slowly shut the bedroom door. And we ALL know what happened next :3

* * *

**AT HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

"Tadaima." Hiroki huffed. Nowaki was sitting on the couch happily looking into a green book.

"Welcome home, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled happily. Before Hiroki could speak again Nowaki cut in.

"Aw, you still look like yourself when you were younger!~" Hiroki froze in the middle of taking off his coat.

"Hah?!" Hiroki peered over Nowaki's shoulder and gaped in shock. He knew there were photos of him...BUT HOW DID AKIHIKO GET THEM?!

Pictures of when Hiroki was younger were displayed inside the book, even the time when he got bitten all over my mosquitoes! Hiroki snatched the album away and ran out to the balcony but was hugged from behind by Nowaki.

"Let go!" Hiroki was blushing from embarrassment and anger. Embarrassment from Nowaki seeing them and anger from, '_How the fuck did Akihiko get these?!'_ thoughts.

"Hiro-san, keep them, you look cute in them." That didn't really seem to calm Hiroki down. Hiroki flailed around, trying to escape from Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, leave it for now, I've missed you. And I'm happy about what you said over the phone." Nowaki kissed the back of Hiroki's neck, which sent pleasurable shivers down Hiroki's spine.

"Baka, I was just…saying those things…'cause I was put…into a situation where…I was forced to say those…things…" Hiroki was completely distracted thanks to Nowaki kissing his neck, shoulders and the back of his ear.

"But still Hiro-san, I'm very happy, I love you." Nowaki slowly walked back inside with Hiroki in his arms. They both landed on the couch softly and Hiroki turned around to face Nowaki.

"Um…I uh….lo-….love you…um…too…" Hiroki turned his head away from Nowaki, but Nowaki kissed him passionately. Hiroki kissed him back, and wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY IN MIYAGI'S AND HIROKI'S OFFICE (I think…I don't remember if they have separate offices)**

Miyagi watched Hiroki enter with a large stack of papers in his arms and dropped them onto the desk with a loud 'thump'.

"Well….Kamijou…" Miyagi smirked. He was going to have so much fun with messing with him.

"What do you want, Professor?" Hiroki huffed and sat in his desk to start sorting the papers.

"Nothing, just looking at your skin, it's SO smooth!" Miyagi watched as Hiroki flinched. **(Lol, it's said that having sex makes your skin nice XD)**

"Ahaha! I have no idea what you're talking about Professor! Hahaha!" Hiroki laughed nervously.

"Really? Okay then. But, you know…" Miyagi glanced back over to Hiroki.

"There are all these strange rumours floating around, have you heard them?" Miyagi got into his defensive position just in case.

"Hm? What rumours?" Hiroki turned around in his chair.

"Oh well…just some rumours…saying that The Devil Kamijou yelled out during his phone call, 'No! Fuck off! I love him!' so…it's a HE, eh?" Hiroki was slowly growing redder by the minute.

"…nope…never heard of them…" Miyagi noticed that Hiroki gripped the papers harder.

"Oh, I was just asking, because when I entered your lecture room, students, papers and stationery were splayed out everywhere. Luckily, Shino- uh, I mean, Takatsuki-kun, helped me out in cleaning up the room."

"Hm, so you mean, by cleaning up, do you mean that you...did it…in the lecture room? With him?" Hiroki countered.

"Shut up." Miyagi buried himself into his newspaper.

"Oh, also, Usami-sensei visited our office again after dropping off Takahashi-kun this morning." Hiroki look at Miyagi again.

"Why?" Hiroki tentatively asked. Hiroki was afraid of what Miyagi was going to get out of his drawers. Miyagi handed over a small manga book to Hiroki.

"To drop off this. A Junai Egoist volume." Miyagi smirked at Hiroki's reactions.

"BBAAAKKAAAHHIIIKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiroki yelled out.

"I WILL KILL HIM!" Hiroki dashed out of the office, ignoring all the weird looks from students and professors alike.

* * *

**AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY IN ONE OF THE LECTURE ROOMS**

Misaki winced at every step he made towards his desk. My god, did his back hurt. It seemed that Takatsuki-kun was having the same problem as him. Sumi-senpai waved over to Misaki.

"Misaki!~ Over here!~" Misaki slowly sat down next to Sumi-senpai.

"Hey, what's with you? Is it because Kamijou-sensei whacked you with the ruler?" Sumi-senpai chuckled.

"Please don't ask." Misaki received a bit of a 'punishment' from Akihiko, as thanks for being hit by Hiroki.

"Ahaha, okay. Oh, in the morning I was trying to look for you, but instead I found Usami-sensei." Sumi-senpai smiled. Misaki flinched thinking how Akihiko reacted when he saw Sumi-senpai.

"It seemed he forgot to give you something, so I asked him."

"Um, what did he do?"

"He glared daggers at me. But then he smirked then told me to give you…" Sumi-senpai rummaged through his shoulder bag. Misaki wondered why would Akihiko be smirking and giving Sumi-senpai an item. But then all his thoughts were answered when he saw the small manga book in front of him.

"This." Sumi-senpai chuckled at Misaki's blushing face. Misaki snatched the book away from him and ran out of the lecture room.

"UUUSSAAAGGIII-SSSAAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

* * *

**THE END! This chapter was soooooo long! But I hoped you've enjoyed it! Please review and give me feedback! I'd like it very much! Also please check out my other stories, but if they're boring, check out my DeviantArt profile! The link is shown in my bio! See you some other time! Bye!**


End file.
